criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rest Weary on the Nile
Rest Weary on the Nile '''is the first case of the eighth season of Criminal Case, The Stars Aligned, along with the first case of the North Africa district. Plot After the player's grand finish in Hauntbrooke, Pennsylvania, the Player was invited to see if they wanted to travel across the world. Agreeing, the Player joined the unique team known as The Branch. The Player is introduced to two people, stern and blunt chief Santos Gonçantes, and shy and goth detective Skylar Maupin. Santos described one of his favorite places to tour in the world were the Giza Pyramids in Cairo, Egypt. After informing Skylar to tour the place with the Player, they were sent into the hot sun. A few hours after a bunch of panting and water bottles, they finally arrived at the Giza Pyramids. Skylar commented how boring both the Pyramids and the Chief are, but the Player noticed something much more interesting.. and bloodier. After telling Skylar, they get a closer look, and they discover the body of famous adventurer Paul Ralston, disemboweled on Cleopatra's throne. Coroner Ophélie Goodwin determined that the cause of death was blood loss from the stomach. An investigation began. In the first chapter, the team first suspected water magnate Meredith Banks after the victim was found with her merchandise, along with mock Cleopatra Clea Hajjar after finding her plaque on the stairs to the throne. Later along the line, the team discovers the victim's assistant, Willie Scripps, after finding his glasses solution in the Giza Pyramid. After finding some oil on a bloody laurel, along with some food stains on the victim's body, they discover that the killer canoes and eats shawarma. After Skylar congratulated the Player on a splendid first chapter, they hear drums playing, along with someone shouting the word "Charge!" In the second chapter, they quickly turn down Clea's plea of charging when she said a "foul essence" roamed her ship. The foul essence she was talking about was belly dancer Pearl Kassab, who left her scarf on the ship after taking a tour of the ship. They also suspect philosopher Ramses Morcos after finding his Latin plaque buried in a fish barrel on the ship. They also find bongo skin all over a bloody specter, resulting in discovering that the killer plays the bongo drums. At the end of the second chapter, Willie painfully groaned at Skylar, revealing the whip lashes on his back. In the third chapter, Scripps explained that he was whipped by a "powerful being" for no reason, also admitting that he is getting delusional from the sun. After discovering a whip with Clea's fingerprints, she explained that the intern was attempting to disrupt the Gods by stealing. With little to no evidence, Clea's claim was ignored. They discovered the murder weapon, the same exact dagger the victim collected that murdered Julius Caesar, along with a shawarma stick covered in a slimy substance. They eventually arrested philosopher Ramses Morcos for the murder. Ramses denied all allegations, saying that he is the one true Prophet of the people of Egypt, and killing a “low life” would ruin his prophecy. When saying that his skin was used as a bongo drum, he said that he should have respected the sacred throne. He confessed that he knew that Paul was stealing artifacts across Africa for personal gain back in Britain, so he decided to lure him out by leaving Cleopatra’s sacred necklace on her throne. When Paul ran towards the necklace and placed it in his backpack, he turned him around and stabbed him in the stomach, pushing him on the throne. Morcos was sentenced to 30 years in prison. After the trial, Skylar wants the Player to help her with a dilemma of her own. A certain sharp nail from the first iron maiden was tracked in Egypt and she wanted to find it. After discovering that the victim's assistant Willie Scripps had it, they quickly arrested him for theft. He said that him and his boss were planning on selling all the artifacts stolen across the world and make a living off their money. While Skylar and the Player was talking, an upset Clea ran up to them. She found a "forsaken parchment" on her throne and she wanted to discard of it. When discovering it, it said that water magnate Meredith Banks had physically bought the Nile. When confronting Banks, she inquisitively said that she was planning on building a hydroelectric dam for all of Africa and provide better electricity. Realizing the disaster that could happen if Banks succeeds with her plan, unfortunately causing an ultimate collapse of Africa's inflation, the team quickly gets on the case of stopping Banks from taking over Africa. They investigate and discover that Banks already owns Algeria's water supply, and placing them into factories which are currently besieged by local nomad camps. The team knew what they had to do and head to Algeria. Summary Victim * Paul Ralston (found disemboweled on Cleopatra's throne) Murder Weapon * Julius Caesar's Dagger Killer * Ramses Morcos Suspects '''Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats shawarma. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has golden accessories. Suspect's Profile *This suspect canoes. *This suspect eats shawarma. *This suspect plays the bongo drums. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a toga. Suspect's Profile *This suspect canoes. *This suspect plays the bongo drums. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect canoes. *This suspect eats shawarma. *This suspect plays the bongo drums. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has golden accessories. Suspect's Profile *This suspect canoes. *This suspect eats shawarma. *This suspect plays the bongo drums. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a toga. *This suspect has golden accessories. Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer canoes. *The killer eats shawarma. *The killer plays the bongo drums. *The killer wears a toga. *The killer has golden accessories. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Cleopatra's Phone. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cap, Plaque) (Victim Identified: Paul Ralston) * Examine Cap. (New Suspect: Meredith Banks) * Ask Meredith about selling the victim her merchandise. * Examine Plaque. (New Suspect: Clea Hajjar) * Talk to Clea if she knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Giza Pyramid) * Investigate Giza Pyramid. (Clues: Bloody Laurel, Glass Solution) * Examine Bloody Laurel. (Result: Oil) * Examine Glass Solution. (New Suspect: Willie Scripps) * Speak to Willie about working for the victim. * Analyze Oil. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer canoes.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer eats shawarma.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * See why Clea was charging. (Result: Clea canoes and eats shawarma.) (New Crime Scene: Mock Warship) * Investigate Mock Warship. (Clues: Scarf, Fish Barrel, Pressed Jacket) * Examine Scarf. (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair. (New Suspect: Pearl Kassab) * Talk to Pearl about being a "foul essence". (Result: Pearl eats shawarma.) * Examine Fish Barrel. (Result: Faded Latin Plaque) * Examine Faded Latin Plaque. (New Suspect: Ramses Morcos) * Talk to Ramses about his plaque. (Result: Ramses canoes.) * Examine Pressed Jacket. (Result: Meredith's Jacket) * Speak to Meredith about her jacket on the ship. (Result: Meredith eats shawarma.) (New Crime Scene: Crypt) * Investigate Crypt. (Clues: Bloody Specter, Egyptian Journal) * Examine Egyptian Journal. (Result: Willie's Journal) * See why Willie left his journal. (Result: Willie canoes.) * Examine Bloody Specter. (Result: Skin) * Analyze Skin. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer plays the bongo drums.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Speak to Willie about the whip lashes. (Result: Willie plays the bongo drums.) (New Crime Scene: Front Deck) * Investigate Front Deck. (Clues: Whip, Ancient Bible, Earring) * Examine Whip. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Clea's Fingerprints) * Learn why Clea whipped Willie. (Result: Clea plays the bongo drums.) * Examine Ancient Bible. (Result: Prophecy) * Talk to Ramses about the prophecy. (Result: Ramses eats shawarma and plays the bongo drums.) * Examine Earring. (Result: Skin Cells) * Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Pearl's Cells) * Ask Pearl about the fake earrings. (Result: Pearl canoes and plays the bongo drums.) * Investigate Steps. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Locked Box, Shawarma Stick) * Examine Locked Box. (Murder Weapon Revealed: Julius Caesar's Dagger) * Examine Julius Caesar's Dagger. (Result: White Fiber) * Examine Shawarma Stick. (Result: Slimy Substance) * Analyze White Fiber. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a toga.) * Analyze Slimy Substance. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has golden accessories.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Flooding the Snake Den (1/4). Flooding the Snake Den (1/4) *Speak to Skylar about recovering the gothic artifact. *Investigate Giza Pyramid. (Clues: Willie’s Box) *Examine Willie’s Box. (Result: Sacrificial Dagger) *Arrest Willie for stealing artifacts. (Reward: 20,000) *See what Clea is screaming about. (Reward: Scepter) *Investigate Throne Room. (Clues: Parchment) *Examine Parchment. (Result: Meredith’s Ownership of the Nile) *Talk to Meredith about owning the Nile. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mock Warship. (Clues: Meredith’s Checklist) *Examine Meredith’s Checklist. (Result: *Ownership of Algeria’s Water Supply) *Move on to a new case now!